


Black Cat

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Humor, Animal Transformation, Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Kuroo Tetsurou, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, I’m going to kms ldkfjdlfjdl., Kageyama Tobio Has Bad Parents, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Moving Out, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neko!Kageyama, Nekoma, Oikawa was the one who wished Kageyama was a cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tokyo (City), Volleyball Dorks in Love, Work In Progress, everyone’s human tho tbh kages just got unlucky, on some random ass day when Iwazuimi asked him to make a wish at 11;11pm, this is wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: AU where Kageyama transfers to Nekoma and has a hard time adjusting to Tokyo, but slowly he finds a way to enjoy his new home with the help of Kuroo and  Kenma.However, one day he turns into a skinny, long black cat and he runs into Kuroo and Kenma. Chaos ensues when Oikawa wants to throw hands with Kuroo, While Lev and Kenma just watch the two argue over Neko!Kageyama.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	1. The Restart of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> this is me shipping kageyama in the most unusual way but hey i love rarepairs and i love kages so ya.

Sunkissed skin, the sweltering heat of summer in Tokyo, the way the sun envelopes Kageyama as he slowly gets off of the bus that brought him here. His skin felt sticky from the reasonably decent ride to get to Tokyo from Miyagi, but he was here. Alone, no Karasuno to hold him together like he wasn’t already broken from saying goodbye to them and telling them to keep in touch. He’d hope they would keep in touch, but a part of him thinks they’ll forget him and hold themselves with high heads, without Kageyama. While Kageyama tightens his grip on his bags, his parents would be waiting for him to text them as they unload the moving truck to their apartment. But for now, he’d wait for them to pick him up at the station. He quickly sends a fast text to his mother who only gives him a ‘ok’. The sun was slowly setting, easing its way into slumber, Kageyama just walks up to a nearby bench and tosses his bags to the side of the bench and leans his neck to settle on the back of the bench as he stares into the orange and pinkish sky. 

The color reminded him of Hinata, that bright orange that he’d always pass to. It felt like he lost something important and was starting to crumble into the Kageyama from the middle school days, again. He closed his eyes, letting himself just feel the hot air surround him like a pair of hands wrapping itself around his neck. The sweat on his skin that pricked the memory of the last practice game he played with Karasuno. It hurt, he didn’t want to say it out loud or cry over it. But the moment he opened his eyes to stare at the city around him, watching people chatter and move as quickly as a blink of an eye, the aching in his heart brought him to tears. Wet and slow, falling down his cheek as Kageyama hiccups because volleyball would always make him break down like this. It was like Kageyama had bad luck, finding a team that respected him and even enjoyed his presence, well now it’s gone. The air he breathes out as he cries quietly is heavy and holds him momentarily as he falls apart in a city that others would dream to live in. 

* * *

“Oi! Is that you Kageyama?” A familiar deep voice rushes itself into Kageyama's ears, waking him from his grief. He simply stares at the other in shock and slight embarrassment. His cheeks flush at the fact that he'd managed to meet Nekoma’s captain in this situation. He sniffles and gives Kuroo a nod, he never really had anything against Kuroo so it was best to be respectful towards him, even if he caught Kageyama in an awkward moment. 

"You okay?” 

Kageyama could see Kuroo’s hesitance to even bother asking him anything, the subtle way his voice had softened when he asked Kageyama. Kuroo’s eyes weren’t as scary as Hinata always said, if anything they were deep with some type of emotion in them, they were piercing Kageyama and it made him feel naked at the moment. He hadn’t realized how Kuroo had gotten closer to him, and was towering over him as he was hunching down and scratching at his left wrist out of compulsion. He didn’t really care at this point to be seen in a vulnerable state, he had his reasons, everyone knew Kageyama's personality. He was closed off, stoic, maybe he had a temperament issue when he got too competitive for his own damn good. 

Deep midnight blue eyes stare into Kuroo’s own hazel eyes, the two don’t do anything as they look into one another, this might be the first time Kuroo’s ever seen the genius setter look so distraught and so very small. To Kuroo, the lanky teen he was looking at was the real Kageyama that’s had to deal with terms like ‘tyrant’ and ‘king’, it shook him up a bit because he knew how much the setter had on his back, add in that he probably wasn’t in Tokyo for a good reason. And it hits him as quickly as a fast pass, Kageyama was here alone, not with his team. He understood now, the complexity and frustration of moving to a different city, much less a city like Tokyo.

Kuroo abruptly sits down by Kageyama and notices the way Kageyama’s left wrist had red marks on it, he grabs Kageyama’s right hand to stop him from scratching himself so roughly. Kageyama looks at him in surprise, but then his gaze returns to looking downwards into his hands. He hadn’t expected to see Kuroo act so unusual towards him, maybe it’s because the other was always talking and making his team rise with his charismatic attitude that Kageyama never understood. He didn’t understand why Kuroo was holding his hand so tightly, their hands were both touching in a strangely affectionate way. 

Kuroo’s grip doesn’t loosen as he rises from the bench and stands in front of Kageyama and lifts Kageyama’s chin up so that he looks at Kuroo. Kageyama felt like a child as he waited for Kuroo to do something, hell, the two haven’t said anything for a few minutes. Kageyama wasn’t good with words, nor did he want to embarass himself in front of Kuroo. And yet, Kuroo was looking at him with concern, which eventually blooms into a bright grin. 

“So, your parents made you come out by yourself, huh?” Kuroo’s warm voice pulls Kageyama to let himself explain his feelings. It was like Kuroo had pushed him to slowly ease into the comfort of speaking with him. Kageyama felt the dark brooding thoughts wash away as he saw how sincere Kuroo was being with him. It felt strange, new, but it was definitely welcomed. 

“Yeah…” Kageyama says it so quietly, Kuroo shakes his head at him for that. So Kageyama proceeds to explain his situation to the other. 

“I just really liked going to practice with Karasuno, you know, I had a bad reputation last year and, god, I just wanted things to go right this time. I didn’t want to disappoint my team like I had back then, now...n-now I don’t even have a team, I feel lost again like no one’s here and everyone’s preparing with their teams, I have to start all over again. It’s stupid to feel this way, but I _know_ I’m not someone people get along with very well.” Kuroo listens carefully, he does something he’d usually do to Kenma when Kenma got all sad on him or let his anxieties get to him. He leans over to Kageyama as he lets himself get on one knee and wraps his arms around Kageyama and sits his chin on Kageyama’s right shoulder.

He hugs Kageyama tightly, whispers near Kageyama’s ear, “Join Nekoma, I promise you we’ll welcome you, if someone doubts your abilities I’ll kick their ass, if you’re unsure I’ll let you think it over. Do you understand, Kageyama? We’ll be just as good as Karasuno was to you, you have my word.”

What Kuroo’s actions and words did to Kageyama was make his insides twist and wrap with fluttering emotions of hope and a chance to return to volleyball without being all alone in the vibrant foreign city of Tokyo. It made him impulsively wrap his arms around Kuroo and pulling him closer, he started crying again on Kuroo’s team jacket. Kuroo could care less, really, all his attention was on Kageyama’s warmth and tears that never seemed to end as the two held onto another. Moving wasn’t easy for anyone, Kuroo knew that if he and Kenma were to move from one another he’d probably start a brawl with his parents just to not lose his connection with his best friend. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Kageyama, just let it out, then breathe.” The way Kuroo spoke was helping Kageyama calm down from his explosive tears that stemmed from the amount of grief and memories of Karasuno. He finally moves away from Kuroo’s jacket, Kuroo rises up and adjusts his jacket and rubs his back from hunching over for a while. 

“Here, put your number in my phone. That way we can keep in touch, I won’t have to worry about you scratching your arms like a damn _cat_ , jeez, you really shouldn’t hurt yourself, Kageyama.” Kuroo quickly reaches into his sweats pockets, hands it over to Kageyama who looks amazed and confused at the same time. Kuroo can’t help but chuckle at the setter’s various expressions, now he see’s why Hinata always teased Kageyama over his facial expressions. Kageyama nods and grabs Kuroo’s sleek phone, as he does so his soft hands touch Kuroo’s just for a small moment and Kuroo feels himself blink at Kageyama’s brief touch. Whatever that feeling was, Kuroo just brushes it off, not wanting to explore any of that when he’s finally getting to understand Kageyama and even getting him to warm up. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. I don’t want to intrude on Kenma-san's position though, so is it really _okay?_ ” The hesitance in Kageyama is so strikingly similar to Kenma’s own, it throws Kuroo off and it’s like he wants Kageyama all to himself just as he does with Kenma. The sudden feeling inside of Kuroo makes him blush slightly, he stretches out his arms since his back was leaning over when he’d hugged Kageyama. He hated it when his back decided to bitch at him. 

“No worries, I’ll talk to him about it, just get some rest when your parents pick you up, also you can text me whenever, Kenma and I tend to text at fuck o’ clock in the mornin’ so...ah _hell_ he’s gonna be wondering if I missed my bus. I gotta go, see ya Kageyama.” Kageyama hands Kuroo’s phone back to him, Kuroo grabs it and starts running off to another bus and he waves back at Kageyama. Kageyama smiles and returns a wave to Kuroo, until Kuroo is completely consumed by the sun and disappears onto his designated bus. He couldn’t describe the sweet feeling in his stomach, he slouches onto the bench as he waits for his mother to pick him up. He closes his eyes and dozes off for a bit, he finds himself in a dream of volleyball and familiar yet new faces. And yet, Oikawa's face pops up and taunts him and teases him, which makes him slowly fall down a cliff in this dream, watching the way Oikawa stares him down with his caramel eyes that lack any sympathy. 

* * *

Kageyama wakes up scared by a gentle hand shaking him, he sees his mother who stares at him with a look of concern and confusion. He hadn't realized he'd been crying in that dream, so when he raised his fingers to touch his face, it was damp and he felt himself grow more embarrassed and didn't want his mother to mention it. 

Thankfully she didn't and only spoke to him. Kageyama had that feeling where his parents just ignored his feelings, maybe because they thought it was better for them than to actually talk to their son. Or maybe they knew him better than he assumed, Kageyama didn't know either way. His skin felt prickly as he listened to his mother.

"It's not the end of the world, Tobio, please try to at least smile here more often, not be so doubtful of your father's decision. Please?" For once his mother is begging him for something, however, he knew it was an act. She only wants their perfect family appearance to hold up, hardly caring for what Kageyama actually feels. 

Kageyama simply nods in acknowledgement, this is how he should behave. If not, his father would've beaten him to hell, or worse his mother would have told him to quit volleyball. She used to tell him that it was pointless for someone so tyrannical and bratty to become like Oikawa. Her words often lead to Kageyama's already fragile trust in others, the fear of abandonment is holding him from ever being himself. He gets off of the steel bench, not trying to forget what Kuroo gave to him at this station. A new hope, maybe, but he felt less alone and more at peace. 

As he follows his mother through the parking lot, he can see how she avoids looking at him, her quick pace only makes him realize she didn't want him here just as Kageyama didn't want to be in Tokyo. If she could, she probably would've left him at the station, if not for the fact that Kageyama was legally their child. He was fifteen, yet he acted more mature than his mother who was twice his age. 

The moment he got into the car, the click of the doors and the silence from his mother only made his anxiety worsen. He didn't want to see their new home, the moment his mother starts the car it brings him to the realization that he doesn't even belong in his own family. Whatever this was, it wasn't normal, it definitely wasn't love.

His mother turns on the radio, a soft orchestra mixed with a melancholic piano fills the silence between them. Kageyama knew she would rather ignore his breaths and his existence by putting such music. It was sad, yet Kageyama felt no need to argue anymore. 

His parents' coldness simply made him more empty than his peers, at this moment he misses the positivity and loudness of Hinata. The never ending warmth of Suga's comforting words, Daichi's ability to lift Kageyama's self esteem up further. He misses Karasuno. Kageyama focuses his attention on staring outside the window, the music reminding him that he wasn't worth a thing to his parents. They only used him as momentum against their own families. Selfishly holding him like a restrained pet, he knew that. He rests his cheek on the window, the coolness of it comforts him, while each bump of the road causes him to feel the vibrations. He watches the various city lights blur as the car moves quickly, notices how busy this city is even as the sun has set.

And for a moment he thinks it's _beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> likes and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading.


	2. The World of Nekoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS - Make It Right, I Need U, and Pied Piper are key songs that motivated me to finish this disgusting chapter ;3  
> Fair Warning- it's cheesy as shit, slow paced, and very gay, i love developing this story the way it's going so far, it just feels right y'know, as things start to develop as they should the clownery will eventually begin once i set shit up lol.

The vibration from his phone pulls him out of his thoughts, he didn't want to answer it if it was Hinata, yet he knew it could be Kuroo. So he checks, pulling his phone out of his sweats pockets. 

From: Kuroo

6:36pm

Msg: Oi Kageyama! Did ur mom pick u up? U feeling better?

Kageyama smiles to himself, maybe he wasn't alone after all. He quickly texts back.

To: Kuroo

6:40pm

Msg: Yeah. We don't get along though, um...I guess I'm ok, not really happy at the moment…

He waits a bit and his phone vibrates quickly. Kageyama's surprised by how fast Kuroo texted, he was curious if Kuroo spoke to Kenma about him. 

He wanted to scratch his arm again, but he remembers what Kuroo said to him and the way he'd given Kageyama a look of pure concern. It was stained into his mind, Kuroo's sharp hazel eyes kinda made him want to melt. 

What.

What did he just think of?!

He blushes and looks down at his phone, trying his hardest to not make his conversation with Kuroo turn awkward or boring.

From: Kuroo

6:41pm

Msg: awe, y'know what i should ask kenma if u can sleep over with us, that way u dont have to feel so shitty with ur parents. 

Kageyama felt a little guilty that Kuroo wanted to ask Kenma, he didn't want to intrude on their special relationship that they had. Best friends always held something more, Kageyama knew that. He would be an outsider if somehow Kenma agreed to Kuroo's idea. 

Kageyama doubted he would, Kenma and him were actually rather awkward around each other. He recalls when they first played their practice match together, how Kenma was intimidated by Kageyama's unusual behavior. Now that he remembers it, he regrets being so obsessive over understanding what kind of a setter Kenma is.

He hated himself for being the way he was. No thanks to his parents, he was a socially awkward mess and had a fear of abandonment to top it off. 

He can't help but agree to Kuroo's sleepover idea, what else was he going to do in Tokyo? His parents would be out doing business, they hardly acknowledge him unless it's for grades which he hasn't even started his first day at Nekoma so that wouldn't matter until later. Well, actually, he had about two days before he attended school. Friday's had its perks.

He returns his attention to responding to Kuroo's texts.

To: Kuroo

6:48pm

Msg: I think that'd be cool. I just don't want to make things awkward since Kenma and I haven't really interacted much. I don't want to be an inconvenience to the two of you.

He waited for Kuroo to reply, stared at the cars passing by. Kageyama just wants to sleep at this point, the crying from earlier has him exhausted, his mother's words taunt him and push him into more depressing thoughts.

Another bzzt, steals his mind from slowly turning into slime. 

From: Kuroo

6:53pm

Msg: u dont have to worry abt Kenma, I have him right here in a chokehold u wanna see? he might be shy to you, but he’s a lil shit with me so dont worry!

Kageyama can't help but laugh a bit. The thought of him putting poor Kenma in a chokehold was enough to make Kageyama choke on his own spit. 

To Kuroo:

6:55pm

Msg: Oh ok, as long as he's fine with it. Umm, I'm a little curious if you actually did put him into a chokehold...not that I encourage it!!

* * *

Kuroo bursts into laughter, he couldn't believe he got Kageyama to be interested in his bullying of Kenma.

"Kuro, can you please let me go." 

Kuroo only laughs harder and pulls his phone close to Kenma's face. 

"Let me snap a picture, okay!"

Kenma sighs and let's Kuroo do it. He had no chance of getting out of Kuroo's arms. They were longer and stronger, Kenma really wasn't in the mood to physically do anything. 

"Alright." Kenma blinks momentarily, he gives Kuroo a wary look.

"You're not going to send this to Bokuto or Lev right?"

Kuroo shakes his head, replies loudly, "It's for Kageyama actually!"

“WHAT WHY?!” Kenma starts to thrash around Kuroo’s arm which loosens, Kenma shoves Kuroo in an attempt to steal Kuroo’s phone. 

Kuroo kept cackling as he raised his arm above his head, knowing Kenma wouldn’t be able to reach him was his guilty pleasure. Now watching Kenma struggle even on his tiptoes like a cute little cat was a bonus. Kenma couldn’t believe Kuroo would even send a picture to the setter of Karasuno. If it had been Shoyo he would have no problem, but Kageyama, oh god he didn’t want to be further embarrassed by this. 

“Annnnnnnnnd, sent!” Kuroo exclaims happily, as Kenma continues to scramble and throw his limbs onto Kuroo, which then causes Kenma to slip by accident and manages to take Kuroo down with him. 

“Oiiiiii, KENMA!” Kuroo falls on his ass with the overwhelming pressure from Kenma’s body, even if he was rather skinny, it was still a human body and Kuroo had been trying to keep his phone away from his friend. 

“You better delete it, I don’t care if Kageyama sees it but if you show that to Lev or Bokuto, I’ll murder you.”

“Hahahaha, says the one who’s dick is on my own, move!” Kuroo grits his teeth, he can feel his best friend’s dick against his own, why does god play with him like this! He sees Kenma give him a small grin, he leans his head enough that his hair moves and proceeds to press himself against Kuroo, harder and in a much more playful manner. 

“Oi! Stop it, I’m trying to text Kageyama, Kenmaaaa!”

Kenma simply shrugs at Kuroo, starts playing with the waistband of Kuroo’s sweatpants, and pinches the bare skin of Kuroo’s lower stomach.

“Then delete the picture, I don’t want to have to invite Kageyama out on a date since the two of you seem to be getting closer?”

Kuroo’s face blushed furiously at Kenma’s comment, he sounded a little jealous of Kageyama, if Kenma wanted to play at this game then he would give him a clapback. 

“Eh, you jealous, Kenma?” Kuroo gives him a stupid grin and raises his arms behind his head, for comfort really since Kenma’s pressing his damn groin onto him and that his neck was starting to hurt. 

Kenma stutters, gives Kuroo an incredulous look at his assumption, “What?! I’m not jealous of him, I...I just thought you two were starting to get oddly close, that’s all...I’m not jealous...”

Kuroo’s grin widened, the moment Kenma said he wasn’t jealous meant that he was in fact jealous. Kuroo raises his arms and grabs Kenma by his neck and pulls him closer to his chest and ruffles Kenma’s hair.

“It’s okay, I understand jealousy all too well, Kenma, whenever I see you with Shorty-chan I get the feeling he’s going to steal you and eat you up, I understand my little pudding-chan.”

Kuroo can see that Kenma’s face has warmed up and notices the faint cherry red on his friend’s face. Kenma then considers biting Kuroo’s neck, he does it with a quick speed that Kuroo doesn’t have the time to react nor understand what Kenma was about to do. 

“Ow! Okay, that’s _enough,_ Kenma. Someone needs to teach you some damn manners!”

Kenma sticks his tongue out at Kuroo, softly presses his finger at the very spot he had bitten Kuroo. He kinda rubs at it while he looks down at Kuroo who was pouting at him.

* * *

“You’re annoying.”

“Eh? So are you, now shut up and kiss me.”

“No.”

“Why not?!” Kuroo whines as he tries to pull Kenma closer to his face, Kenma doesn’t move, holds himself like a stone rock. 

“Because you need to reply to Kageyama, dumbass.” Oh, right. Kuroo’s phone had dropped somewhere near Kenma’s bed, unfortunately with Kenma on him he can’t exactly look for his phone.

“Well then get off of me, how am I supposed to text him back if you’re practically sitting on my groin and harassing me!” Kenma smiles at Kuroo, slowly moves himself off of Kuroo’s body. He purposefully makes sure that he grinds against Kuroo’s groin area before he sits near Kuroo. 

“Y-You! KENMAAAAAAA!”

“Oops, my bad~” 

“I hate you.”

Kenma bursts into a loud laughter, which catches Kuroo by surprise, was this really that fun for Kenma? Bantering with one another like they always do, Kuroo can never understand what will make Kenma’s bright laughter rise up and when his best friend will just stare at him and return his attention to elsewhere. 

“I’ll text Kageyama back, so you just wait there.” Kenma orders, as if he was planning something for Kuroo. 

Kuroo squints his eyes as he watches Kenma crawl on the floor, trying to avoid the way Kenma’s tight little shorts accentuate his small ass. Either way it was a bad/good view for Kuroo, he wants to kiss Kenma and do so much more to his best friend. Kuroo was truly in love with Kenma. It was a curse and blessing itself since he hasn’t necessarily told Kenma his feelings, nor knows if Kenma would reciprocate them. There was also that small part of his brain that taunted him of thoughts of Shoyo and Kenma together, it made him want to gag, _no one_ except him deserves Kenma. Not even that ball of sunshine Shoyo. 

Kuroo looks away from Kenma who was still crawling around on all fours, he was already in love with his best friend, he didn’t need to ogle his best friend’s ass but he still did anyway. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s looked at Kenma’s adorable ass. Kuroo couldn’t help it, he didn’t want Kenma to text Kageyama, that was for Kuroo only. So, he’d have to just tease Kenma to the best of his ability. 

“Oi, Kenma, has Shoyo ever told you that you have a nice ass?” The grin on Kuroo’s face is reminiscent of a sly cat waiting for its prey, Kenma turns around while holding Kuroo’s phone. Kenma gives him a dirty look, which was expected, but then Kenma quickly crawls back to Kuroo and pounces on him and presses Kuroo’s phone on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo gulps, not knowing what Kenma was about to do is nerve wracking. 

“You’re as disgusting as that Oikawa guy, y’know, Hinata tells me you two would either annoy the shit out of each other, or potentially team up doing stupid things. And no, Hinata doesn’t look at my ass, Kuroo, not everyone is staring at their friends' asses.”

“Should I send Kageyama a picture of your stomach? Y’know it’s only fair that I also send a picture of you in an embarrassing way, don’t you think, Kuroo?”

When did _his_ Kenma become a threatening little brat?! Kuroo himself thinks of only one person who could influence Kenma like this, and that person had to be Oikawa Tooru. Or could it have been Lev? Could it have been someone from Karasuno that Kenma was secretly with? All these irrational thoughts made Kuroo’s jealousy fuel inside his already overwhelming feelings for his best friend. However, Kenma’s thin hands bring him out of his thoughts as they gently touch his shirt and the warm skin of his stomach. Kuroo’s cheeks reddened at the unusual touch, especially from Kenma who wasn’t one to touch others so provokingly. 

Kenma pulls at Kuroo’s shirt and teasingly pushes it up until Kuroo’s tan skin is noticeable and that his belly button is now in contact with Kenma’s eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes staring at him just as Kuroo had done to Kenma, they were very similar to two cats playing together. 

“W-What the hell are you doing, Kenma?!”

Kenma only eyes him with a mischievous glint in his eye, “I just want Kageyama to know that I’m just as friendly as you, Kuroo, isn’t that fair?”

“B-But what I did to you wasn’t me showing your body parts to him! If you send it to him, I’ll get you back and send him a picture of you kissing me!” Kuroo then realizes what he had blurted out of impulse and need to one up Kenma wasn’t a joke. He was serious about the suggestion of kissing Kenma. 

“You want to kiss _me_ that badly?” Kenma asks curiously, his face warms up now that Kuroo’s finally taken control of their little game of sending pictures to Kageyama. Kuroo could feel himself feel dizzy, nervous, and the flush against his cheeks only fuels his regret from his strange words. He hadn’t meant to say that so excitedly and to be used as a threat but he had, his feelings at the moment were the consequences of that. 

“Shut up. I never meant to say that!”

“But you just said it, you also said it earlier.”

Kuroo hated the look Kenma was giving him, it held hope and an entirely different emotion in them that he couldn’t put his finger on. Was it that he also had the same feelings Kuroo had?! That wouldn’t happen, no, Kuroo’s emotions are just playing with him like they always do. 

“Kuroo.” 

Kuroo decides to look away from Kenma, stares at Kenma’s video game posters, trying his hardest to ignore the harsh gaze of his favorite person. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma says it louder, yet it was said so softly that it causes Kuroo to freeze and slowly return his gaze to look at Kenma. What he sees makes his heartbeat quicken, it’s unbelievable that he’s acting like this. He can see Kenma grabbing a hold of his left hand, leans down and presses a little peck on it, lasting for about two seconds before Kenma gives him a bright smile. A smile that surpasses even Hinata Shoyo's own graceful sunshine. 

“I like you.”

* * *

And right then Kuroo’s whole mind is set on fire, as he watches Kenma’s shy smile become stained into his mind. That damned smile of his, the way Kenma’s just as embarrassed as Kuroo is, they were both idiots in love. _God damnit_ , Kuroo doesn’t say anything except he practically pulls his body up and tosses himself into Kenma’s own body. He aggressively pulls Kenma into his arms, loving the way he can feel Kenma’s warm body against his own, that Kenma was so cute in his arms. 

“Shut up and say you love me, idiot, I love you, say it with me!” Kuroo can feel Kenma wriggle his face into his chest as he’s trying his hardest to be himself, yet when he feels Kenma also wrap his arms around his back, he can feel his entire brain fall into a disgusting mush of feelings and to finally attain the love he so desired and had been constantly pining for. Knowing Kenma felt the same way, it practically made his heart pump as quick as the kiss Kenma had given him on his hand. He’d cherish that image for as long as he lives. 

Kenma just mumbles into Kuroo’s shirt, incoherent and most likely that Kenma was now feeling the aftermath of saying his true feelings, something that only Kuroo had the ability to pull out of Kenma. Something that would only appear _because of Kuroo_. That alone made Kuroo happy, god, he wanted to see Kenma’s face now.

“Let me see your face, Kenma, please, _baby_?”

Kenma squirms and quickly raises his face from Kuroo’s shirt which he had relished in smelling as it had hid his flushed face and that he loved the smell of Kuroo of which it consisted of his fresh cologne that still lingered on him, the smell that was currently making Kenma more intoxicated for his best friend’s love. Kenma himself wanted to smack the shit out of Kuroo for that horrible pet name though, so he attempts to speak up even though he’s feeling so many things at the moment.

“Don’t call me that!” Kenma resists the urge to smack Kuroo’s face, mainly because he was now focusing on Kuroo’s lips being so close to his face. His face burns harder now, Kuroo’s smirk is like a cheshire cat’s now. He hadn’t realized that Kuroo had purposefully leaned down to his own face, that Kuroo had the most control since he was holding Kenma with a force that Kenma knew he couldn’t escape from even if he tried. 

“But you love me, right?”

“I-I...yes…” 

“Say it for me then,” Kuroo pauses as he waits for Kenma to look at him,”you’re such a baby, Kenma, at least look at my eyes, damnit!”

Kenma had avoided looking into Kuroo’s eyes, they were always so good at unraveling him and even others felt that Kuroo’s eyes had this ability to undress people just with a glance or a deliberate stare. Kenma wondered if Kageyama felt that too, he brushes that thought away as he finally has something that will shut Kuroo up and also embarrass him. He decides he’ll kiss him. 

“Heh, so if I call you ‘baby’-” Kuroo is interrupted by Kenma who is suddenly pressing his lips against Kuroo’s, Kenma’s holding Kuroo’s head in place as Kenma tries to maintain dominance with his mouth. Kuroo’s surprised and he can feel himself getting dizzy, not only was his best friend kissing him, but that his best friend’s lips felt so good against his own lips. Kenma’s lips kept attacking Kuroo’s own, then Kuroo slips his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. He can see Kenma’s eyes now, wide and surprised that Kuroo was taking over Kenma's mouth. It caused Kenma to moan as the two separate their mouths to catch their breaths. Kuroo can’t help but grab Kenma’s face once more and lick up the saliva that had been on Kenma’s lips, Kenma tries to push Kuroo away but he slowly starts to melt into Kuroo’s arms as Kuroo holds him tightly as Kenma can feel his energy slip away. 

The two are in their own world for the moment, forgetting about Kageyama, just focusing on the breathtaking kiss that they gave to one another. As Kuroo holds Kenma, Kenma can feel Kuroo’s eyes pierce him, unraveling him like he was Kuroo’s puppet. They stop kissing to catch their breaths once more, the two just look at each other with flustered faces. 

“You taste like apples, Kenma, thank god.”

Kenma rolls his eyes and lays in Kuroo’s arms, letting his head sit on Kuroo’s shoulder. He was exhausted just from a kiss, Kuroo couldn’t believe that. He’d tell Lev and Bokuto about it later though, just to mess with Kenma. 

“And you taste like…” Kenma pauses to think but then freezes when he feels Kuroo gently scratch his back, going back and forth like a slow massage. 

Kuroo smirks, “What? Cat got your tongue, baby?”

Kenma glares at Kuroo and then see’s how vulnerable Kuroo’s neck was at the moment, Kenma then lowers his head so that Kuroo’s chin is above his hair. Kenma decides to kiss Kuroo's beautifully fair skinned neck. The sensation causes Kuroo to choke and stutter out incoherent words before he gets his brain back to normal. 

“AGH, you’re such a little shit, Kenma!!” Kuroo hated that _his_ Kenma could be so unpredictably affectionate when it comes to shutting Kuroo up. Which is no surprise, but Kuroo honestly wants to pinch Kenma, then he remembers Kageyama’s messages. _Oh fuck._

“Oi, move it, oof.” Kuroo can feel Kenma roughly remove himself from Kuroo’s lap and embrace, is already quickly standing up whilst Kuroo just stared at him dumbly and still in shock by what exactly happened between the two. 

Kenma rubs his arms still feeling the aftermath of Kuroo’s soft touches and the tight grip that reminded him how possessive Kuroo really was, pointing at Kuroo’s lap, “Your phone’s in your lap, doofus. Answer Kageyama already.” 

“Hmph, no need to be mean about it, y’know you’re also at fault for kissing me, you never told me how I tasted like, loser.”

Kenma gives him a bored look, obviously trying to calm himself down from his impulsive stunt of kissing his best friend. 

“You tasted like...hmmm, I dunno, like mint I guess.” 

Kuroo opens up his phone, while looking at the time and that Kageyama hadn’t replied to him on the picture he’d sent. _Odd_ , Kuroo thinks to himself. 

“That’s so boring, next time I’ll eat some better tasting gum just so I can get a better reaction outta you, you brat.”

“It’s not my fault you’re the one who likes the fresh taste of mint, I can ask Shoyo to get you some better gum.”

Kuroo squints at the mention of Shoyo, he shouldn’t be feeling so possessive about Kenma when they aren’t even dating, but the sharp and ruthless feelings in him were starting to pierce his brain with thoughts of jealousy. 

“Nah, I’ll just buy myself some, I don’t trust shorty-chan, he probably gobbles them right up like a dog so there wouldn’t be any left to even share.”

Kenma raises his eyebrows at Kuroo’s rather odd choice of words, especially since they were just talking about gum. As Kuroo’s trying to think of a response to text to Kageyama, Kenma decides it would be best to ask Kuroo out. They already embarrassed each other just minutes ago, Kenma isn’t scared anymore, for now he knows Kuroo feels the same as he does. Kenma waits on that though, he wants to tease Kuroo for being jealous of Hinata. 

“You’re jealous, ha!” Kenma’s grinning at Kuroo now, Kuroo raises his attention back to Kenma as he sits on the floor with no regards to standing up. 

“No, _I’m not_. I just think shorty-chan’s a bit of a gluttonous kid, don’t you start analyzing me, Kenma!”

“Hmm, excuses, excuses~”

* * *

Kuroo sighs, tosses his phone onto the floor, “I think Kageyama’s busy, or at least he’s probably unpacking his things, so he’ll probably text back either tomorrow or later tonight.”

Kenma nods, “It’s already seven thirty, I’m going to bed after I eat so, dunno if you’re going to bed early, I’m already sleepy…”

“Yeah, go eat, shrimp, I don’t want you to starve yourself before I snuggle you tonight.”

Oh, Kenma had forgotten to ask his best friend out. He felt queasy now, Kuroo’s just looking at him with those unforgettable hazel eyes of his, those razor sharp cat-like eyes that know more than they should. 

“What is it now? Aren’t you hungry?”

Kenma is frozen in place, he wants Kuroo to be standing up so that Kenma can hug his best- _his boyfriend._

“Helloo, earth to Kenma!” Kuroo starts to get up from the floor and proceeds to walk over to Kenma who was just staring at him from the entrance of Kenma’s room. The door was open, Kuroo had no idea why Kenma had stopped and simply stared at Kuroo like he was a damned ghost. Kuroo was now in front of Kenma whose hands were slightly trembling, Kuroo waited before he heard the words come out of Kenma like a symphony in the making. 

“Do you want to date me, Kuro?”

 _Oh god, oh fuck, jesus christ._ Kuroo felt his mind go blank, then suddenly he’s already embracing Kenma into a tight hug and kissing Kenma’s head. This couldn’t be happening, but it was. It was finally happening, after god knows how long he’s been holding his feelings for his best friend. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Kenma, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

Kenma’s face blushes furiously as he slowly wraps his arms around Kuroo’s taller frame, the hug was kinda awkward with their height differences, Kuroo had to lean down to hold Kenma so gently and with desirable love. 

“I need you.”

“So do I, idiot.”

“Psh, hahaha.” Kenma laughs quietly, he nuzzles himself against Kuroo’s chest. He didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore, he didn’t have to be scared of rejection now that Kuroo’s here. Kuroo accepted him, it felt like a million stars in the galaxy lined up for this moment and special day. But Kenma realizes that maybe Kageyama’s involvement may have pushed this event to happen, Kenma didn’t believe in miracles or whatever, but that if Kuroo hadn’t texted Kageyama, the outcome would have been different on this day. Kenma comes to a strange realization that Kageyama is going to be a big part of their lives, it’s oddly warming to think about. 

The two just hold each other for a while, Kuroo lays his chin on Kenma’s head as he lets Kenma enjoy the moment.

“Quit thinking so much, Kenma.” Kuroo hums softly as he plays with Kenma’s hair, Kenma startles him when he looks at Kuroo with wide eyes. 

“You should tell Kageyama that I want him to sleep over tomorrow.” 

Kuroo looks at Kenma in confusion, “You mean you want him to sleep with us, even though we’re boyfriends now, hmm, I see, you’ve realized it now too, huh?”

“Shut up, I-I just think Kageyama...shouldn’t be alone at Nekoma, we should make it easier for him to get comfortable in Tokyo…”

“Bahahaha, it never gets old when I beat you at your own game, Kenma.” Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair, Kenma just pouts at him and turns away from Kuroo. 

“I’m going to go eat now, so you can shut your dumb mouth from saying anything stupid.”

Kenma’s already walking towards the stairs and rolls his eyes when he hears Kuroo’s reply.

“Y’know you love me, you’re just a baby, Kenma.”

Kenma’s soft steps on the stairs make Kuroo smile to himself, he walks towards Kenma’s bed and throws his entire body onto the comfort of the cool sheets and grabs the pillow so he can take a quiet nap as he waits for his boyfriend to return upstairs. Knowing Kenma, Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be coming to bed until 1am or 2am at most, though his boyfriend did say he was sleepy. But who was anyone kidding, Kenma’s full of shit when he says he’s sleepy, that won’t stop him from playing video games until he physically passes out with the controller in his hand and wasting the electricity of his parents. Then again who was Kuroo to judge when he occasionally watched porn in Kenma’s room, though it was best to keep that a secret from his boyfriend. 

Kuroo was a horny a guy, to be fair he was seventeen and with the addition of hormones, the scent of Kenma that’s always on his mind, it somehow turned him on to the point he had to use porn as an escape from his dumb feelings. Kuroo’s just a disaster of a human being, he thinks of Kageyama as he wonders about the various feelings that Kenma gives him. What could the distressed setter be thinking about at the moment? Kuroo was curious of Kageyama, really, the genius setter seemed like a genuinely good friend to have, based off of what shorty-chan praises towards Kageyama. And yet, Kuroo knows not even Shoyo understands the depth that is Kageyama Tobio, there is without a doubt that Kuroo could easily bring Kageyama to the same understanding he and Kenma have with one another. They were quite similar, while they had their differences, Kuroo wasn’t one to judge others on their personalities. Except for maybe Tsuki, that megane was just fun to tease. Kageyama on the other hand intrigued Kuroo, now that they’re going to be on the same team, it’ll definitely bring a new change to his team and a good one for that matter.

He finally tries to shut his eyes, he’ll wait for Kageyama to reply, he’s patient like that. There was no rush into getting closer to Kageyama, but Kuroo could feel his heart grow more in excitement at the thought of this new friendship with Kageyama. He takes a deep breath, lays further into the fluffy pillow. This week has been a turn of events. He can feel his eyes slowly shutting, pushing him into slumber like he hadn’t rested in days. 

* * *

He sleeps like a rock, that is until he wakes up from the vibration of his phone and also notices Kenma’s quiet breaths as he sleeps so close to Kuroo, Kuroo still couldn’t believe that Kenma and him were finally dating. It’s like a dream. Looking at the sleeping Kenma was cute, Kuroo wanted to snuggle Kenma so bad, but he knew that’d be a terrible idea at whatever the fuck time it was. And who the fuck would be texting him at this hour?! If it’s Bokuto he’d probably have to put that bastard in a chokehold too, or maybe it was that imbecile Lev making excuses to not practice with Yaku and instead practice with Kenma this upcoming Monday. That wouldn’t surprise Kuroo, but as he groggily checks his phone, the bright screen makes him squint as he’s unable to truly decipher the person’s name and message. 

Oh. It’s Kageyama. 

From: Kageyama

2:40am

Msg: sorry for the late reply...my parents kinda scolded me and took my phone away to help with the house and whatever...I...feel alone, Kuroo-san.

What the fuck kinda parents did he have that scolds him over a trivial issue such as texting a friend, at least that’s what Kuroo’s assuming what happened, he doesn’t know what else to think of since Kageyama had no way of communicating the situation to him. Kuroo’s fully awake now, quickly rubbing his eyes and focusing on replying to Kageyama. He had the feeling that Kageyama’s definitely feeling just as bad as he had been earlier at the bus station, maybe even worse since his parents took his phone away and probably said stupid shit to him to make him feel guilty for being in their house. That annoyed Kuroo, rightfully so since his own parents are similar in that way, is the reason why he practically lives with Kenma. Asshole parents who had no regard for their child’s feelings, fuck that. 

To: Kageyama

2:42am

Msg: ur parents are assholes that’s what, Kageyama. can u at least tell me why they took ur phone, im sorta confused ?

Kuroo waits a bit, stares at his phone with various questions in his mind. Did his parents have control issues, or were his parents negligent and cold, or both? The thought of them being hot and cold was concerning, for Kageyama’s emotional and physical wellbeing. 

From: Kageyama

2:45am

Msg: yeah...they’re shitty parents, my dad’s more abusive physically and with threats and my mom on the other hand is just passive aggressive and cold...it hurts, Kuroo-san. I used to text Hinata about the issues but he’s kinda too emotional for these types of situations so I just mainly spoke to Suga-san about my problems...I don’t want to bother you or Kenma if I were to sleep over…

It’s because of his parents that Kageyama feels the way he does, likely will continue to fuel the helplessness he feels for being stuck in a home that doesn’t even welcome him and treats him like an object for abuse. It struck a chord in Kuroo, reminding him of his own home life in the past. Though he held more contempt and resentment towards his parents in comparison to Kageyama’s feelings. So alike, yet different like all aspects of human behavior and life stories. He knew through text this wouldn’t be enough, that it was almost 3am, instead focuses on giving comforting words for Kageyama and to tell him to go to sleep. Sleep usually helps in situations like these, just shutting off from the world is better than to overthink the way Kageyama does. Kuroo’s got it now, he knows how to talk to Kageyama, much like Kenma, the two were always overanalyzing things and internalized what they really feel. Though Kuroo’s surprised that Kageyama mentioned his previous teammates and their involvement with his emotions, he didn’t expect Kageyama to trust him to this extent. It made his heart skip a beat, whatever was going to happen with Kageyama being with Nekoma was definitely going to be a wild ride. 

To: Kageyama

2:50am

Msg: Kageyama you’re not alone, Kenma and I will be here with you, even if ur shitty parents try to pry you away from us, u can sleep over tomorrow btw, Kenma’s actually really excited lol...also we’ll get some breakfast at the mall in the mornin’ and talk about this more in person bc this is a serious issue. aight we both should probably sleep, more importantly you should sleep bc it’ll help you to stop overthinking things, y’know? Rest well, we’ll meet tomorrow, Kageyama. And remember, Nekoma's _your new family._

Kuroo knew he was being a bit much, Kenma would tease him for being so damn sentimental and sincere for once, but Kuroo knew that Kenma would ultimately respect him for being so genuine. Nobody likes a friend who doesn’t support their friends when they need the help the most, Kuroo was dependable when it came to tough emotions. He was a captain after all, what kind of captain can’t raise the spirits and emotions of his team who were his family basically. He can feel a stupid smile on his face, the moment he gets Kageyama’s reply.

From: Kageyama

2:53am

Msg: you’re...like Daichi-san, you’re both so understanding and compassionate towards others, even when people like myself don’t deserve it...haha i guess that chokehold of yours did convince Kenma. I meant to reply but...yeah...sleep will probably make me feel a bit better, seeing you guys in person at the mall sounds good, thank you for listening to me, Kuroo-san, I appreciate it alot. Goodnight, Kuroo-san, don’t harass Kenma when he sleeps lol. 

God, _he was done for_. The way Kageyama mentioned his previous captain, that hit him like a truck, he respected Daichi for being a damn good captain towards Karasuno and for helping Kageyama. He’s earned the title of being a captain just as Kuroo has for his own team. Kuroo can’t wait to play against Karasuno, just to see that captain of theirs and compliment the hell outta him. For Kageyama’s sake to be honest. 

He turns off his phone and sets it near the bed stand towards the left of him, chuckles to himself at Kageyama’s comment. Tomorrow would be a new day, all three of them will have a chance to bond together, suddenly Kuroo gets an idea. If he could get the team to practice on Sunday before their practice match against Aoba Johsai on Monday, then he could get them to warm up to Kageyama and introduce themselves with ease and with proper time to practice with Kageyama too. Hehe, there was so much to be worked on with their team, now with Kageyama they’d get to mix and match skills.

Kuroo goes to sleep with a wide smile on his face, proceeds to wrap his arms around Kenma as he turns to his right and snuggles so very closely. He can smell Kenma’s scent, vanilla and strawberries, god Kuroo’s never felt this damn confident and excited in his whole life before. Kenma doesn’t even budge, except maybe move a little and mumble something incoherently, still dreaming probably. Kuroo slowly catches himself falling back into the cycle of sleep as Kenma’s warmth pulls him like an enticing flower that engulfs you with its powerful smell. 

He couldn’t wait for Sunday to come. To finally have Kageyama and Kenma meet, just the three of them at the mall, Kuroo knows he’ll make it damn fun for both of them no ifs and buts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA this hit 100 kudos, thank you so much to everyone whose read this!!! 
> 
> I messily drew Kuroo putting Kenma into a chokehold, i will eventually do lineart for it and clean it up on ipad when I have time so take the very rough sketch as a gift for free -   
> https://scontent-den4-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/e35/123115808_1385182738356198_2838103603927770481_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-den4-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=106&_nc_ohc=6eeU-k8ySI4AX9KgocT&tp=1&oh=cbd8c5685c7134e1980d3ca111023864&oe=5FF50162
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, but I'm outlining chapters like a maniac and I had lost my notes for this that I took so I had to rewrite the outline and oof this was hard to write bc of that. 
> 
> thank you all, once again.


	3. Blooming Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chap 3 outlines were worthless as I wrote chap 2 better than I thought, oof, so I split the OG chapter 4's notes into two separate chapters just so I can avoid making long chapters since I feel iffy about em'. other than that we should be good to go.

The loud beeping of his phone’s alarm, Kageyama has the urge to toss his phone onto the floor just to shut it up, but he doesn’t. If anything he slowly opens his eyes and lifts his phone up to his face, only for it to fall flat onto his nose, mainly because he was just so tired from helping bring everything into their new home. Kageyama could barely see what time it was, even though he could see the sky was still rather dark, a very dull blue that held no warmth of the sun, if but a small spot of a horizon slowly getting up. Which meant Kageyama had forgotten to change his alarms, he’d usually wake up early to go run, practice his sets, even to just go out and talk with Sugawara just because he felt like it and that Suga was always a comfort to him, like a mother. The moment he checked the time, seeing the unholy brightness of his screen’s vibrance, he stared at the numbers, _seven fifteen am._

He hated that it reminded him of his old habits back in Miyagi, back when he was a part of Karasuno, back when he was just left to his own devices instead of having to reside with his irrational parents. At least Suga let him stay with him the majority of the time, but now, god, _now_ he was stuck in this quiet, dreadfully so, home. Which taunted him like vicious sickness inside his mind, made Kageyama feel much more alone than he should feel. He has Kuroo to help him, even Kenma by the sound of Kuroo’s texts was starting to warm up to Kageyama. And yet, he couldn’t brush this feeling that he was alone with no one to reach out to him, it persisted like his mothers words had turned into hands strangling his mind and neck. 

He had to text Kuroo, these thoughts were just getting worse, Kageyama couldn’t wait to meet the two at the mall later. Although who knew if Kuroo would wake up as early as Kageyama did, hell, not even the third years at Karasuno woke up at seven, most of them would wake up at eight ish or nine even. 

Kageyama quickly grabs his phone from the desk near his bed, he swipes his phone and goes to his messenger. 

_To: Kuroo_

_7:17am_

_Msg: Hey, you up?_

Kageyama takes a quick breath and looks up at his bedroom’s ceiling. He should return to sleep, wake up again at nine, but instead he focuses his attention on the new walls he slept in. The windows were much larger than his old room, the walls were painted with a grey color that made Kageyama feel a little more nauseous at the thought of seeing his parents if they came home that is. Grey. It seemed a bit more depressing than the baby blue that resembled the sky that he once saw, now he had to wake up to this dull color that only makes him want to run away. 

About five minutes passed, and he heard his phone’s notification. A soft bzzt pulls him out of his reflective thoughts. 

_From: Kuroo_

_7:22am_

_Msg: yh, im half sleep tho,,how r u up so early, u feelin’ alright?_

Kageyama laughs to himself, sometimes being an early bird could be a lonely thing, at least Kuroo was moderately awake to even reply at this hour. He had to admit, Kuroo as his captain was going to be new, but he felt comfortable already with him. Maybe not so much with Kenma yet, but they’d eventually get there, hopefully. Kageyama could feel less lonely for once, he should tell Kuroo, even if the other was probably wanting to go back to bed. He’d have to at least talk with Kuroo before either of them can return to sleeping, they did have to go to the mall after all and help Kageyama with his living situation. 

_To: Kuroo_

_7:24am_

_Msg: Not really, I’m overthinking things again, I don’t know I feel alone in this empty house...I hate it here...I woke up early because of my old habits and it’s just really hard to be okay with this. Sorry if I woke you up though..._

Kuroo adjusted his eyes to read the message, it was a bit longer than the first message, but now he understood why Kageyama would be texting him at this god awful hour. Kuroo thinks to himself that he should do something fun, as he glances at Kenma who was sleeping comfortably next to him, an idea came to his mind. He wants to see Kageyama’s bed head hair, if the other had any, from the look of Kenma’s hair which was tangled all over the smaller boy’s face, Kuroo would send a picture of both Kenma and his own just to make things fair. He opens up his camera, and turns to his side to turn on the lamp by his side of the bed, he puts it in front camera mode. 

He looked at himself in the camera, his hair was down and covered his forehead now that it wasn’t gelled up like it usually is. Each strand of hair was of a different length, his bangs definitely weren’t something he liked as it made him look like a kid, just one of the reasons why he liked his hair up instead. Even though it was a bitch to use gel, hairspray, and a hairdryer but it was worth it for him. Kenma always asked him why he’d never go to school with his hair down, he explained it several times, but somehow Nekoma wants him to just play a game with his natural hair. He always said no, maybe he’ll do it someday. And that’s just a tiny little maybe, chances of it happening would be zero. 

He shakes his hair, Kuroo could never deal with his hair down like this, however, he kinda felt a warm feeling rise to his head and heart knowing that he was showing his hair to Kageyama. It was rather _sentimental_ when Kuroo thought about it, very personal since only Kenma’s seen him with his hair down. Lev and Bokuto occasionally would pester the hell out of him to see his hair, but Kenma would always shut them up for Kuroo, thank god for his best friend, wait shit, his now boyfriend. Right, Kuroo had forgotten, they had finally confessed in the most best friend type of way though, weird as hell that it was yesterday, at least Kuroo felt that. 

He replies to Kageyama’s text before he sends the picture.

_To: Kageyama_

_7:30am_

_Msg: I see, don’t u worry or think about things like that, kageyama. Ur gonna sleep over with us and that’s final. Kinda wish u were here already lol, kenma bullied me yesterday and we sorta confessed our feelings for each other, shit was so embarrassing i’ll tell u that if u have someone u like...go for it._

_To: Kageyama_

_7:33am_

_Msg: Anyways, send me a picture of ur hair, i’m gonna send u how messy kenma’s is right now, even my hair which i haven’t shown to anyone but kenma. but after this we should go back to sleep, i’ll text you at 9 k._

Kageyama quickly replied, he slowly gets out of his bed to turn his bedroom’s light on since he doesn’t have a lamp anymore, thanks to his mother stealing it for herself. 

_To Kuroo:_

_7:34am_

_Msg: Okay, I’m a little curious about seeing your hair down, my hair isn’t too messy but my middle bangs tend to kinda split apart whenever I sleep, dunno why._

Kuroo immediately smirked for his selfie, and then he slowly leaned over Kenma and took a picture of the mess of blonde and brown hair that laid on Kenma’s lips and nose and basically all over his face. Kuroo couldn’t understand how Kenma could sleep like that and sleep like a damned rock. But then again, Kuroo had always been a light sleeper, whenever he’d wake up because of Kenma either tripping onto his side of the bed or gaming with his bright ass console, he had moments where he wanted to suffocate Kenma with a pillow. He’ll consider doing it when Kageyama sleeps over with them, then it’ll be hella funny, so for now he’d just send another embarrassing picture to Kageyama of his boyfriend. 

Kuroo attaches the two pictures and hits send, now all he has to do is wait for Kageyama’s picture and then he can knock his ass out, hopefully Kageyama does the same. Kuroo was starting to get irritated by the light from the lamp so he turned it off, and returned to laying down his head onto the comfort of the cold pillow. He holds his phone onto his chest, he didn’t bother getting back into the covers as Kenma was currently hogging most of it now. Kenma was like that, no matter who goes to bed first, Kenma winds up wrapped up like a burrito with how much he pulls the blanket onto his side. Kuroo gave up at this point, plus it was summer and the air wasn’t that cold in the room. 

Kuroo squinted at his phone, it must have taken Kageyama a bit to take his picture, Kuroo had started to slowly fall asleep again. What he sees actually makes his heart swell up, an unusual warmth that he’d only feel with Kenma. 

Kageyama had taken his picture with a better lighting than Kuroo had, that he really could see Kageyama’s cute forehead for once in his life. My god, the way Kageyama’s hair had fluffed up like it was normal for his straight hair to do that, and that Kageyama’s eyes were clearly wide awake and yet they were staring right through Kuroo with an unknown emotion, early morning and straight out of bed Kageyama was something else. Jesus Christ, Kuroo felt himself cover his mouth because Kageyama looked so damn cute in his blue pajamas and with his hair all messy like that, the small shy smile that shot an arrow through Kuroo’s heart. 

All Kuroo could text was three words, before he quickly turned his phone off and tried not to imagine kissing Kageyama’s forehead, those lips that seemed to mesmerize Kuroo that he felt like he was burning up. He didn’t want to think about Kageyama’s gorgeous eyes that Kuroo felt like he was intoxicated just by looking at them, just because the picture Kageyama had taken showed his features much more closely than when he’d met Kageyama at the bus station. It caught him off guard, Kuroo couldn’t deny that he might be attracted to Kageyama. There was just this urge to protect the other, like with Kenma, that he couldn’t just ignore or push away. It was this magnetic thing going on in him with Kageyama that it felt like he was losing his damn mind to these strange feelings. It felt wrong, yet it felt right, Kuroo was conflicted. He’d have to talk to Kenma about it, there had to be a reason for why he felt the way he did towards Kageyama. 

_From: Kuroo_

_7:40am_

_Msg: fuck, ur cute._

Kageyama reads it, but he returns his attention back to the pictures Kuroo had sent. He could see Kenma sleeping comfortably, then when he sees Kuroo’s prideful smirk as Kageyama takes in the image of Kuroo’s hair that seemed similar to his own except his bangs had various long and short strands and that Kuroo’s hair wasn’t as fluffy as Kageyama’s and seemed to just be wavy and rather straight for someone who just woke up. Kageyama gulped, Kuroo’s natural hair was really pretty, if anything it made Kuroo’s face look younger and less intimidating as Hinata would probably suggest. He looked beautiful to Kageyama. His face is flushed and he doesn’t want to text back because Kuroo himself had told him that he’d text him at nine anyways and he should let Kuroo sleep. God, Kageyama couldn’t lose the image of Kuroo’s smirk and that hair out of his mind. Fuck, even the message Kuroo had sent was riling Kageyama’s feelings even more. Kuroo thought he was cute. 

Kuroo thought he was cute, Kageyama on the other hand thought Kuroo was hot. Kageyama ran to turn his bedroom lights off, as he jumped back into his bed with uncharastically odd emotions. He placed his phone onto the small table by his bed, and tossed and turned in his bed. He grabs his pillow and hides under it to cool his face down, which does help. 

Before he closes his eyes to fall asleep, there’s one thought that that turns into a sudden realization. 

He’s starting to _feel_ something towards Kuroo. 

Kageyama slowly loses himself to a soft rhythm of breaths, he can feel the darkness of slumber grab a hold of him and push him into whatever dreams he may or may not have. 

The two of them would soon wake up in two hours or so, they both were in for some troubling thoughts about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter satisfies you all as readers, I outlined the hell out of this bad boy and had to split my outlines so the chapter may be left at a reasonable length.


	4. Warm Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having writer's block with this fic and i fiNALLY GOT THROUGH THAT DAMNED OUTLINE and honestly this chapter's kinda funny for me lmao, as always enjoy.

The vibration and rather melancholic music that slowly lulled quietly, suddenly got louder and louder as Kageyama threw his arm around to grab his phone and shut it up. With his bad luck, his phone slips out of his hand and it loudly falls onto the wooden floor. 

Kageyama groans out, as he can feel his body move automatically, as he leans over his bed and starts randomly grabbing at the floor. Despite the fact that his eyes weren’t fully adjusted as he’s slowly waking up, the faint light from the sun rising hardly helped. He finally feels the plastic case of his phone as he grasps it tightly in his hand and returns his body to his bed and rubs his chest from the pain of leaning on the bed’s metal frame. He eventually rubs at his eyes, there was no point in going back to bed, plus he didn’t want to be late when meeting Kenma and Kuroo. Although he’d have to text Kuroo his address, he should do that first before he even considers getting dressed and eating. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a little bit more happier than yesterday, now that he thinks about it, it really was all thanks to Kuroo’s friendliness and positivity that has Kageyama feeling so very thankful for someone like Kuroo. 

Kageyama’s cheeks flush when he remembers that he’d sent Kuroo a picture of him in his pajamas, and that Kuroo had said he was _cute_. It was embarrassing, yet Kageyama secretly enjoyed having someone be so brutally honest about their feelings like Kuroo, that Kuroo was respectful about it. It only made Kageyama realize that he was starting to have stranger thoughts about Kuroo than before, he didn’t want to acknowledge those at the moment. Not when Kuroo and Kenma are boyfriends, Kageyama knew he had no right to ruin things between them. Who knew he’d have a tiny crush on Kuroo, it was like Oikawa all over again. 

That bizarre crush on Oikawa still haunts Kageyama, back in middle school Kunimi and Kindachi would tease him over it and he had been pretty oblivious to it. God, it made Kageyama want to tell his younger self that crushes involved trust, that was something Kageyama had a hard time grasping. And that Oikawa was the worst person to ever have a crush on, thankfully Kageyama got over it once he became a third year in middle school. At least Kageyama hopes those peculiar feelings were gone, who knew, Kageyama certainly didn’t dive too deep into romantic or platonic feelings much. And maybe it was because his mother and father never gave him the love he needed, the love he so desires at his age, so he’s learned to just ignore and shut his feelings inside of his heart because what good will it be to admit you like someone and they flat out say no. That fear of rejection reminds him that the lack of a real loving family has made him so distrustful of any kind of love from another person towards himself, whether platonic or romantic, that truly was sad to think about. 

Trust. Love. Those were fragile things to Kageyama, he himself knew he could never gain those, especially since Kuroo was already in a relationship. Kageyama can’t help but lift himself from his bed to stare outside, the sun’s heat was starting to warm up, as now Kageyama could feel his neck was starting to dampen up with sweat. His cotton pajamas were not very good once the sun started to rise, Kageyama can recall when Suga had joked about how much sweat Kageyama had when he woke up later than usual. Kageyama can feel his mood hinder as the memories of sleeping over at Suga’s house made him emotional, but then he hears a ring from his phone. 

Kageyama couldn’t believe the name he saw on his phone, and the time it showed. Kuroo had texted him first, seemingly woke up before Kageyama did. Kageyama simply stared at his phone in shock. But then a small smile arises on his face, of course Kuroo would wake up on time, unlike Kageyama, Kuroo was a captain after all. Kageyama then checks Kuroo’s message. 

From: Kuroo

9:45am

Msg: YO, send me ur address, i’m gonna wake Kenma up at 10, u shouldn’t be that far from us since we’re all in Nerima, OH also grab something to eat bc the mall we’ll be at won’t open food court until noon. 

Kageyama sends a quick text to Kuroo of his address, slowly pushes his blankets away from his body and stands up from his bed. He sets his phone on the edge of the end of his bed, he gently adjusts his blankets so they would look decently made. Kageyama was about to take his shirt off, until he noticed his window’s curtains were wide open. He immediately runs over to his windows, pulls the curtains until they hit the middle and both touch one another. There, now Kageyama didn’t have to worry about someone watching him change, even though chances of that were little to none. Kageyama could be paranoid in odd situations such as this. 

Once he tosses his pajama shirt onto his bed, he quickly pulls his pants down and hurriedly gets his feet out of the crumbled pants below him. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he could feel the nice cool air against his bare skin, he doesn’t forget to take his socks off as he leans down and pulls them away from his feet. He proceeds to wrap them into a ball and toss them into his dirty laundry basket, he doesn’t miss, unsurprisingly. 

Before he can walk over to his closet, his phone rings once again, the sound of it reminds Kageyama that he needs to hurry up, even though five minutes have probably gone by and that Kuroo and Kenma had to get ready themselves, eat, and then head over to a bus stop. Sometimes Kageyama needs to realize he’s too hard on himself, as Suga would often tell him and that he shouldn’t overthink so much. Unfortunately bad habits will never really go away, especially when Kageyama’s parents practically forced him to be perfect at everything he does, which wasn’t really realistic, but then again his parents hardly gave a damn about his mental and physical wellbeing. 

Kageyama shakes those thoughts away, he hated that no matter what he did, his parents somehow always wandered in his mind, persisted with harsh and disgusting words that tell him he isn’t good enough and that no one in their right mind would love a useless boy. It only made Kageyama a little angry, more or less just depressed that he can’t shut his brain up. 

He returns his attention onto his phone, as he grabs it he starts to walk over to his closet, before he can find something to wear he stares down at his phone. 

  
  


From: Kuroo

10:52am

Msg: cool cool, it might take us 10 mins to reach u , then we have to find another stop that’ll take us to the mall, all that jazz, we may have to walk like 10 mins to the nearest stop by ur house. See ya then, Kageyama.

Kageyama texts Kuroo a quick ‘ok’, he tosses his phone back to his bed which lands comfortably in the middle. Kageyama’s eyes hover over the wide variety of clothing in his closet, they were all folded neatly, hung up properly, except there was a box sitting on top of some of his clothes. 

He sees the tag on it and it says ‘from Tanaka’ and Kageyama has no memory of getting a gift from Tanaka of all people, that is until he remembers vaguely the weird april fools get together they did but other than that Kageyama can’t remember this box. Kageyama opens it and tosses the box to the side, his eyes widen that Tanaka had bought him some silky red short shorts. They were gorgeous, looked perfect to wear outside considering the weather would soon get hotter by the time Kenma and Kuroo arrived at his place. Without looking at the back of the shorts, Kageyama slips the shorts and luckily his boxers were short enough to not be noticed. They fit snugly on him, he couldn’t help but feel a little less bad about the ugly thoughts inside his head while wearing these shorts. He looks towards the left and looks at his reflection on the large mirror near his bedroom door.

His pale skin only seemed to pop out with the vibrance from the red, so Kageyama decided he needed to counter that red with a darker color, like black. He tries not to mess up his folded clothes, as he grabs around shirts he finds a black tank top. Kageyama grabs it and walks closer to the mirror and slips the shirt on, the shirt fits nicely on his lean yet thin chest. The shirt made his body look slimmer and only made his arms look much muscular than they really are. 

Kageyama looks at himself in the mirror, he then smiles at his reflection. He looks fine, he isn’t fat as what his mother used to tell him when he was in middle school. He wasn’t fat, if anything he was a perfectly average boy. Not too muscular nor too thin, but slender and lean. The red shorts somehow remind him of Kuroo and yet the silkiness of them brought Oikawa’s face to his mind. Oikawa of all people, jesus christ, _Kageyama get a grip on yourself._

Kageyama returns to his closet and grabs a pair of black socks out of a drawer, then he runs to pick up his phone from his bed, his shoes were at the front door so all he needed was his wallet. Kageyama walks over to his bed stand, opens the small wooden drawer and grabs his wallet which consisted of a black cat eating ramen on it. Why Nishinoya gave this to him is a mystery, but it was a gift, Kageyama can remember how Nishinoya would often harass him for not using the dang thing. He started using it more frequently after his father had torn his plain old one and threw it outside of a highway one day his parents had been arguing with him. 

Kageyama had to admit he actually enjoyed this wallet more now that he had better memories with it than his old wallet, that Nishinoya himself would be giving him a big old grin. Karasuno would always be like a family for him, even if he lived in Tokyo now. He’d have to text Nishinoya that he was grateful for this gift, and even Tanaka for the shorts. 

* * *

Kageyama felt good about himself, even though he missed Karasuno, the gifts and the memories of them would never fade away. He can feel himself beaming, today he’d get to hang out with Kuroo and Kenma, for the first time since he’s arrived in Tokyo, Kageyama felt no need to feel any lingering sadness from yesterday. Today he’d move on from that, he’d no longer need to wallow in depression and self-defeating thoughts.

Kageyama carefully puts his wallet into a small black bag that he tosses around his shoulder, he checks his phone, it was now exactly 10am. He hurriedly closes his door shut and runs downstairs and he’s just so excited, he decides to grab a yogurt from the fridge and a small sandwich. He couldn’t wait to see Kuroo again, to see if Kenma really did feel alright with him joining their group. 

As he leaves the kitchen, he grabs his keys from the kitchen table and runs out of his house and locks the door and he looks around the various houses, some big and bright, others small and dull, there were few cars out but Kageyama could see buses passing by his house. The sun was now brightly lit, like a new lamp, it shines like it’s finally awake. The warmth of the sun on Kageyama’s legs and arms only made Kageyama’s emotions become stronger. He closes his eyes as he stands on the small porch of what would soon be a memory, once they figured out how they’d move him to Kenma’s place, he wouldn’t have to stay in this vacant shell of a home. A sad excuse of a home. 

Kageyama just lets himself be warmed by the sun, not realizing that there were footsteps getting louder and closer to him. Kageyama was definitely spacing out because before he notices two sets of eyes watching him like cats, he hears the deep toned voice of Kuroo wake him from his zone. 

“Oi, Kageyama, we’re here! There ain’t much time until the next bus comes, so move that skinny ass of yours!” 

When Kageyama opens his eyes, they are wide like he’s been caught in an embarrassing situation, but he just gives Kuroo a bright smile as he walks down from his porch and heads to the two who were standing outside of the black gate of his home. As he unlocked the gate, Kageyama smiles warmly at Kenma. For once he feels like he can move on from his parents abusive behavior towards him. And now he realizes that both Karasuno and Nekoma will fill the void of a family with a never ending love he’s yearned for so long. The feeling was mutual as Kenma also gives Kageyama a small smile, Kuroo just smirks at the two like he can read both of their minds. 

“Kenma’s gonna lead the way, I’m already exhausted from having to wake his ass up, you would not believe how me-” Kenma interrupts Kuroo and shoves him out of his way, “I’m not _mean_ , quit making up rumors about me!” Kenma just shakes his head as he continues to convince Kageyama to not listen to Kuroo’s lies, “Listen Kageyama-san, Kuro’s a total moron, he’s a lovable moron, yes, but don’t believe him when he starts saying weird shit about me, for one thing Kuro has a leg fetish.”

Kageyama’s mind blanks out, as Kenma just gives him a knowing look before Kenma starts walking down the sidewalk, moving downwards north. Kageyama jogs after Kenma, Kuroo‘s the slowest of the three. 

“You can’t be serious that Kuroo-san has a ...leg fetish...that’s…” Before Kageyama finishes his sentence, Kuroo has to interrupt before Kenma starts to corrupt poor Kageyama’s mind with dirty images that somehow Kenma wanted to give. The audacity of his boyfriend, Kuroo thought to himself, then he realized this could be revenge for the picture he took of Kenma sleeping. _Ah, shit. How could he have forgotten how furious Kenma was for him to delete it, even though he had sent the picture last night. Kenma somehow knew he was up to no good, damn Kuroo couldn’t even lie his way out of it because Kenma could read him like the back of a god damned book._

“HE’S LYING, DON’T BELIEVE HIM, _I’m a good boy_ unlike him, if anything it’s Kenma who has a cat boy fetish...and let’s be honest here that’s even kinkier than you’d expect of a quiet kid like Kenma.” Kuroo’s walking right behind Kageyama, he can see Kenma turn around and give him a dirty look before Kuroo hides behind Kageyama. 

That’s when Kageyama felt Kuroo’s large hands hold onto his shoulders, they were strong and made him wobble a bit as they walked. Kenma had simply ignored Kuroo’s strange words, Kageyama didn’t know what the hell a cat boy fetish could be, well, Kuroo had won this round for once. So, Kuroo being Kuroo doesn’t realize he had wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulder and was leaning over the other’s shoulder whilst breathing closely on Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama’s face warms up, Kuroo just holds onto Kageyama like he somehow mistook him for Kenma. Kenma wasn’t paying attention because he was focused on guiding them to the bus stop, well, Kuroo had his eyes closed now and was humming a quiet tune. 

“By the way Kageyama, your ass looks great in those shorts, dunno who bought them but I need to thank them cause they fit so damn good on you. Also red fits you better than black and orange let’s be real here.” When Kuroo said that his hands moved from Kageyama’s chest to Kageyama’s hips, he rubbed gently at it before he quickly stepped away from Kageyama and walked beside him. He had a full blown prideful smirk, Kenma immediately stops and turns around and goes up to Kuroo and pinches his cheek. 

Oh my god. Was Kuroo flirting with him or was he just saying things on his mind, Kageyama’s face was already red as a rose. Having Kuroo so close to him, holding him, and saying such vulgar things to him. Fuck, if anything Kageyama enjoyed this attention from Kuroo. 

“Quit bothering Kageyama-san with your harassment, just because we’re boyfriends doesn’t mean I’ll let you throw yourself on Kageyama-san, ignore him he’s just touchy because he told me a _secret_ of his that I can’t tell you and now he thinks it’s the right opportunity.” Kenma turns around, Kuroo just rolls his eyes at Kenma’s usual lectures for him. And Kageyama was embarrassed, confused, and happy at the same time. Watching the two interact with each other was entertaining, but also it made Kageyama realize how odd he was compared to them. They clicked like Hinata and Nishinoya would, like Oikiawa and Iwaizumi would too. And Kageyama was always an odd one out. It was disheartening to suddenly realize that now when he’s walking with the two, he shouldn’t feel bad but he does anyways because his mind would never stop itself from overthinking until he bled himself dry of happiness. 

Somehow Oikawa keeps popping into his mind, before he can delve further into his obnoxious thoughts, Kuroo manages to bring him away from his mind. 

“Oi, Kageyama, we’ve made it to the stop, the bus is almost here, what were you thinkin’ about?”

As Kenma and Kuroo look at him with curiosity in their eyes, Kageyama impulsively grabs Kuroo’s hand.

“I was thinking about Oikawa-san, but _now_ ....I want to tell you that I _like_ you, _Kuroo-san_. I don’t know why, but I want to kiss you right now, and even kiss Kenma-san.”

* * *

“Oh.” Both Kuroo and Kenma say quietly, Kageyama lets go of Kuroo’s hands before he does something he wouldn’t have had the guts to do if he were still at Karasuno. He leans down towards Kenma who was looking at him with surprise in his eyes and kisses Kenma’s cheek. Kenma’s face immediately flushes as Kageyama moves away from him and then Kuroo’s staring at the bizarre scene that was happening in front of them. And that their bus would be here in five minutes. Here Kageyama was saying he liked Kuroo and kissed Kenma. _What the fuck,_ Kuroo couldn’t believe the shit he was seeing.

Kuroo was speechless and before he could say anything, Kageyama wrapped his arms around him and lifted his chin up and was giving him the sexiest stare he’s seen. Those damned navy blue eyes, they were asking for a kiss, Kuroo knew he had to deliver. Kenma gives him a nod before the other turns away with his hand on his cherry red face, probably embarrassed by the fact that Kageyama Tobio kissed him. That made Kuroo crack up in a loud laughter.

“I think you should kiss me, Kuroo-san, from what I could tell, _you also like me_.”

“You’re both idiots, the bus is going to be here in three minutes and you got me laughing and kissing, fuck, of course I fucking _like_ you, Kageyama.” Kuroo blinked before he smiled smugly at Kageyama as he leaned down to Kageyama. He lifts Kageyama’s chin further up, presses his lips against Kageyama’s own warm lips. And god, if he thought Kenma’s lips were amazing, Kageyama’s tasted like blueberry yogurt, fuck, Kuroo loved that he could taste Kageyama’s breakfast on his lips. As Kuroo’s lips finally break away from Kageyama’s, the two just stare at each other, before they can even comprehend their situation and say anything. 

Kenma warns them that the bus has arrived, Kuroo has to rush to grab the bus passes out of his wallet and hands them to Kenma and Kuroo. As Kenma boards first, Kuroo and Kageyama look at each other and both get on at the same time.

Kenma sat near the window, Kuroo sat in the middle, and Kageyama sat to the right of Kuroo. Kuroo could see that Kenma’s cheeks were still faintly pink, then he turned to look at Kageyama who was watching him with an intense gaze. 

“Your ass still looks amazing in those shorts, I cannot believe-”

Kenma smacks Kuroo on his head, “Shut up and tell him what you _really_ feel, asshole.”

And Kageyama waits, oh he definitely waits because Kuroo’s got a shy look in eyes, now the faint hue of red is on his own cheeks just like Kenma’s. 

“I think you should date me and Kenma.”

Kageyama’s skin prickled at Kuroo’s soft voice right then, the look in both Kuroo and Kenma’s eyes were full of interest and sincerity. He didn’t mind that, if both of them agreed then it would be better than ruining their relationship if he were to just date Kuroo. Kageyama can breathe again, he hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. 

“Sure, I’d actually really like that, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san.”

Kuroo and Kenma both look at him in awe, then they both look away from him out of embarrassment. The bus ride wouldn’t be too long, but as the three of them start to talk about favorite foods, shows, games, they’d figure out that Kageyama Tobio had trauma that they could help patch up. They could teach Kageyama what love really means, even when Oikawa still lingers in Kageyama’s mind like a lost jewel that Kageyama had stored away and never meant to hold or look at. 

Kageyama knew he shouldn’t have mentioned Oikawa to the two, but when he did, the two only gave him looks of concern, because no matter how much Kageyama wanted to deny those feelings towards Oikawa from back then, they knew that what Kageyama felt towards the grand king was genuine. And maybe it felt wrong for Kageyama, but Kuroo and Kenma knew better than that. 

It was just the fact that Kageyama didn’t understand what love was, whether platonic or romantic, the fact that he could say his feelings towards Kuroo was impressive to say the least. But Kageyama would never do the same if it had been Oikawa, no, he would rather die than admit that he still had a crush on his idol. 

Kuroo and Kenma couldn’t blame him as they listened to Kageyama talk about his parents abusive behavior, how Kageyama was able to stay sane for so long. They listened and they watched because now they have a new boyfriend, they were going to give Kageyama the love he deserved. 

Little did they know that two familiar faces would be at the mall once they got there, one of them being the grand king himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments will help me beat the shit out of my writers block, so please do.
> 
> link to the shorts kages is wearing kdfjldfjdlf he doesn't see the back - https://cdn.i-scmp.com/sites/default/files/styles/768x768/public/d8/images/methode/2020/07/07/1880947a-bff7-11ea-8c85-9f30eae6654e_image_hires_104038.jpg?itok=xreRjDqV&v=1594089643


	5. The Ride To The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday morning, all is well for three boys, except maybe that they're completely falling for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long af chapter, but I finished another outline so yay, anyways, enjoy the ending bc i honestly am surprised i managed it.

They passed by plenty of houses, soon started to see small markets, clothing shops, and eventually the bus stops at their stop. The fifteen minutes had passed rather quickly considering the three had been busy talking about themselves and basically getting to know one another. Kageyama’s the first one to get up from his seat, before he can escape off of the bus, Kuroo grabs his arm gently. Kageyama turns his head to look at Kuroo, the unexpected touch still manages to rile Kageyama up because Kuroo can see how surprised the other looks at him and a hint of curiosity in those pretty eyes of his.

Kuroo would never tell Kenma, but he might have a thing for eyes after looking into Kageyama’s eyes so frequently now. God forbid Kenma had already outed him on his legs and thighs kink, what can he say, he’s a volleyball player. Why the fuck would he not be intrigued by the way other players legs appeared when they wore their uniforms. Like how beautiful legs like Kageyama’s were and the forbidden thoughts surrounding the hidden thighs that would make Kuroo drown in his own homosexual thoughts if he thought about how nice they’d be if Kageyama were to squeeze them around his head. _Fuckin’ hell,_ Kuroo really couldn’t stop himself, that is before Kenma’s glare brings him to a halt from his rather erotic thinking.

And Kenma shoves him to get him to stop staring at Kageyama whilst holding onto Kageyama’s frail hand, Kuroo hadn’t noticed it before but for a setter, Kageyama had oddly slender hands, to be completely honest, Kuroo liked that. 

“Move it or lose it, Kuro, I’m hungry and I don’t want to ruin my apple pie by eating it in a stuffy old bus, plus most of the other passengers have already gotten off, _go!_ ” Kenma’s trying his best to move his stubborn boyfriend who was looking at him dumbly. Kageyama’s laughter catches their attention, Kageyama’s the one who gets Kuroo out of his trance as he pulls Kuroo away from the middle seat. Kageyama runs through the small entrance of the bus and holds onto Kuroo’s hand with a strong grip that Kuroo now understands why Kageyama’s a setter. They may be slender, but he could feel the strength in Kageyama’s grip, he lets himself be dragged out of the bus by Kageyama, he still couldn’t get over Kageyama’s beauty.

He’d have to mention it to the grand king on Monday when they’d have their practice match against Aoba Johsai just to fuck around with the popular bastard. Kuroo held no grudges, but after hearing how he treated Kageyama in middle school, well, he can’t just _not_ mess with the other captain knowing that Oikawa and him had a reasonable relationship against one another. Although if anything, he did remember Oikawa telling Iwaizumi that _rooster head-san is being so mean to me_ , practically whining about Kuroo’s occasional teasing. Kuroo could confidently say that he could get under even the grand king’s skin, then again he’s had practice with Kenma, Yaku, and Lev. Hell, even the captain of Karasuno was someone who wasn’t exempt from Kuroo’s verbal bullying.

Kuroo can feel Kenma pushing him as they all stand outside by the bus stop, now seeing plenty of people getting on and still getting off. As always mornings tended to be much busier than nights, at least that’s what Kuroo can remember, sometimes he forgets his daily routine would be very different and new for Kageyama. 

“So, you like what you see so far, Kageyama? The mall is actually relatively close, we just gotta walk past these little shops, poof, we’ll be there!” Kuroo realizes Kageyama’s grip on his hand finally loosened and the two moved their hands away from each other. And damn if Kuroo wasn’t embarrassed about how sweaty his hand was now, he can see a shy smile appear on Kageyama’s face almost telling him ‘it’s fine’ when Kuroo felt his face redden for being able to interpret Kageyama’s facial expressions so accurately. 

“Haha, is Kuroo always so easily embarrassed, Kenma-san? I’ve never seen him look so red before.” Laughter is erupting out of Kageyama like a volcano that has finally exploded, it falls all over Kuroo’s ears as if it was a melody he could listen to all day. In which it was, because Kuroo felt his insides feel all mushy and gooey like a batter of cake, Kageyama had no right to do this to him. Kenma simply gives Kageyama a smirk, proceeds to move past Kuroo and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s back and holds onto Kageyama like a cat not wanting to let go of it’s owner’s legs, he slowly moves Kageyama as he moves back and forth, making the two look like affectionate lovers. Now that Kuroo was distracted, Kenma decided it was his turn to give his own love to Kageyama. 

Kageyama didn’t mind whatsoever, he just kept laughing as Kenma and him moved together rather slowly, leaving Kuroo behind as he was stuck in his head. Kenma pauses, and he has to leave Kageyama’s warm body to go grab their dumbass boyfriend. And maybe Kageyama was right, Kuroo’s been acting so out of character, Kenma’s gonna have to fix that though. His stomach was aching, he wanted to eat his apple pie already, but unfortunately for him, Kuroo kept causing them to wait for his slow ass. 

“Oi Kuro, quit daydreaming about Kageyama’s eyes and come walk with us, you know I didn’t get to eat my apple pie, right? Because you woke me up later than you said you would, you ass, this is the second time you’re slowing us down!" Kenma could feel his stomach aching, as it growls and Kenma is in no mood to deal with Kuroo’s unusual behavior. Who knew love made his best friend, now boyfriend, turn into an absolute imbecile who couldn’t control his stupid lovesick thoughts. Kenma quickly walks over to Kuroo who was just staring blankly at Kageyama, like he was seeing a hallucination, god, Kenma had the urge to punch Kuroo’s face. He was starving, my god, he could hear his stomach gurgling. 

Kenma was about to slap Kuroo to get him to wake the hell up from whatever world he was in, but Kageyama’s the one who walks towards Kuroo and does the same thing Kenma had done to him just a while ago. Kageyama’s arms wrap around Kuroo, and Kageyama presses his lips against Kuroo’s neck, that alone brings Kuroo back to reality. The warmth of Kageyama’s lips, not only woke Kuroo from his mind, but caused him to grab Kenma and pull him into his arms and chest. 

“Alright, you lil brat, if you want your pie so damn bad, how about we walk to the mall like a train, eh, it’s kinda cute you gotta admit.” 

Kenma so wanted to kill Kuroo, he didn’t like it when Kuroo did it to him, it had to be on Kenma’s own accord to flaunt his affections in public like this. Now it was Kenma’s turn to be embarrassed, because all he could do was give Kuroo a pout and let Kuroo have his way. 

“See? Kageyama, our little pudding head is just as easily flustered by affection, that is when you give it to him in public, hah, I win this time, Kenma, now go ahead and lead the way!”

Kuroo removed his hands from Kenma’s waist and pointed straight ahead of them, where they could see a small fleck of a large white and rounded building. Kageyama can’t help but to lean his face onto Kuroo’s back, he pokes at Kuroo’s waistline as he messes around with Kuroo’s red sweatpants with his fingers. 

“OI! Kageyama! Are you an exhibitionist?! You can’t just ahh, do that in public!” 

“I’m not, I was just curious by the skin you were showing earlier on the bus, you’re much tanner than I had expected and warmer too.”

* * *

Kenma and Kuroo looked at Kageyama with confusion, Kageyama Tobio was still an elusive mystery to them. 

“Pfft, and here Kuroo is judging you for exploring something like poking his waist, I’ll tell you what, when I said he had a leg kink I meant that Kuro has a kink for _your_ legs, he-” Kenma’s giggles stop abruptly as Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma, then puts his hands over Kenma’s mouth. Kenma could only say muffled words now, he attempted to pull Kuroo’s hands away but Kuroo was giving him a wicked smile. A smile that meant, if Kenma said anything more, Kuroo would no doubt torture him at practice by pairing him with Lev, or worse inviting Bokuto to practice with Kenma. Kenma stops himself from saying any more, just letting Kuroo hold his mouth for the time being.

_“Now be a good boy_ , Kenma, or else I’ll have to call Lev or Bokuto over, hell, I might even do that now that Kageyama’s with us, also ignore what he said Kageyama, Kenma’s as bad as the grand king himself when it comes to spreading lies.”

Kageyama lifts his face from Kuroo’s back and returns to laying it back on the comfort of feeling Kuroo’s back muscles. Jeez, Kageyama knew Kuroo was fit, but he didn’t really think the other would have a body that Tanaka and Daichi would have. And oh god, another boy comes to his mind when he thinks about amazing bodies. Kageyama didn’t want to think anymore, so he decided he should move the two before they start another one of their little games. It was already ten fifteen, they still had to walk a few more blocks. 

“We should hurry, I’m sure Kenma-san wants to eat his apple pie, I also want to finish my sandwich that is probably all sweaty and icky at this point with how slow we are.”

“Alright, lemme just give Kenma a boost, heh.” Kuroo’s got a mischievous look in his eyes, Kageyama just blinks at him, not knowing what he meant by ‘boost’ considering the positions they were in.

Kenma had a look of horror as his eyes were begging Kageyama to stop Kuroo from doing said ‘boost’, but unfortunately, Kageyama was too thick-headed to understand what Kuroo was about to do. 

“Ready,” Kuroo slowly says, and continues as he removes his hands from Kenma’s mouth and returns to holding Kenma’s waist tightly, “Set,” Kuroo’s adjusting his legs now, Kageyama now sees what Kuroo’s about to do, oh god he wasn’t prepared for what the other was going to do. 

“Go!” Kuroo finally says loudly, before he moves his feet, he tells Kageyama to hold on. Kageyama obeys Kuroo’s orders, Kenma looks like he’s going to scream but he’s quiet and doesn’t scream until Kuroo’s actually moving him so suddenly. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, KURO?!” 

Kenma’s body is being moved by Kuroo, practically being shoved while Kenma has to adjust his feet to run in time with Kuroo’s own steps, the ironic thing is that Kageyama was keeping up with Kuroo and was also maintaining the so-called train. It was only Kenma who was struggling, felt like he was being pushed by two lions, holy hell, he’s going to beat Kuroo’s ass for this. For not only were Kageyama and Kuroo laughing loudly as they ran together in rhythm, unlike Kenma, but that they weren’t tired out. 

Kenma was struggling to feel his legs as they continued to push against one another and run in a pace that was too fast for Kenma, Kenma was starting to wheeze out before they knew it they had gotten to the mall’s parking lot and Kenma immediately throws Kuroo’s arms away from his waist and leans forward on his knees and tries to catch his breath. 

Kenma was sweating, hungry, and tired. _Tired! Kenma hated that, oh, Kuroo wouldn’t get away with this. No, Kenma wouldn’t stand for Kuroo’s nonsense, not today._ As Kenma was catching his breath, he felt long and slender fingers press against his back, the feeling was so sudden and it made Kenma flinch and quickly straighten up to look at Kageyama whose eyes were filled with concern. Concern, maybe a little guilt that he took part of Kuroo’s bullshit, Kenma couldn’t blame him though. Kuroo was like _that_. He could make anyone be a part of his pranks, god, it only got worse when he had Lev and Bokuto around him. They were practically a team of loud mouthed, overly excited, morons who had no better things to do than harass innocent people like Tsukishima from Karasuno. 

"Sorry that I couldn’t stop Kuroo-san, Kenma-san, um, Kuroo-san’s just too strong.”

Kenma shakes his head at Kageyama’s apology which wasn’t needed, if anything it should be Kuroo who should be apologizing to both of them. All Kenma does is pat Kageyama’s shoulder, then glares at Kuroo who was just looking at his nails like Kenma’s fatigue was of little issue. Kenma stomped right over to Kuroo, who then returned his attention to Kenma and gives a small chuckle at his misery. 

“What? Did _you_ really expect me to not get us here the fastest way possible, eh, you need to get your stamina up anyways, you should thank me for helping you-” Kenma takes a deep breath, throws a punch at Kuroo’s stomach which shuts Kuroo up. If Kuroo was going to bully him in front of Kageyama, well, then Kenma would just harass Kuroo until he learns some fucking manners.

“The fact that you also made Kageyama run for his life is fucked up, you twat, for compensation you’re gonna buy us both lunch, idiot. You’re lucky I love your stupid ass, but if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve known you since we were kids, I’d probably _kill_ you right now.” 

Kuroo doesn’t say anything, just rubs his stomach and shakes his head at Kenma’s pitiful attempt to threaten Kuroo of all people. Though Kuroo wouldn’t back away from the compensation for the two since he was the one who basically made the two run, even though it _was_ fun for Kuroo. 

Kuroo raises his arms up in the air, as if declaring that he’s surrendered to Kenma’s compensation request, it wasn’t really a request when Kuroo knows Kenma would kick his ass if he didn’t go through with it like Kenma wanted him too. 

“Fine, you got me, but you have to admit it was a tiny bit fun, I felt like a hella fast train, hmm, doesn’t seem right now that I think about it, would we be a bike or a car instead?” Kuroo was left to reflect on his stupidity, from what Kenma could tell, he was too hungry for this shit at ten twenty four in the morning. 

Kageyama somehow was just watching them act like a bickering couple, with good love of course, but Kageyama could only take so much before he grabs both of their hands and starts walking them out of the parking lot, onto the sidewalk where few people were now walking by. The sky was blue with barely any clouds out, the blaring sun was starting to burn Kageyama’s scalp and legs, he needed shade because this heat was going to kill him inevitably. 

So, he doesn’t let Kuroo or Kenma go out of his tight grip on both their hands, they just have to follow him as they get closer and closer to the wide entrance of the mall. The white building had several large windows of various stores, from cafes and food related venues, to clothing and electronic stores, and other things like toy and candy ones. 

And at that moment Kageyama’s eyes brighten, in awe he lets go of Kenma and Kuroo’s hands, completely ignoring that the two had both turned their heads to look at Kageyama’s reaction to the mall. 

Without thinking, all Kageyama can say is, “It’s amazing.” 

Kuroo smiles at that, Kenma’s the first to walk ahead of them, already tired of walking, he needed to go sit down and eat some of his apple pie. Because someone, aka his boyfriend, had rushed him out of his bed and managed to carry him to the bus stop when going to Kageyama’s house. Kenma’s the one who opens the clear glass door, holds it for Kageyama and Kuroo to hurriedly enter. 

“The inside is even better, Kageyama, but first I _need_ to sit down, my legs hurt because a _certain person_ doesn’t know when to calm down.” 

Kageyama just nods and jogs up to catch up to Kenma, Kuroo does the same and just ruffles Kenma’s hair as the three of them are now standing inside of the building. The cool ventilated air felt amazing for both Kenma and Kageyama, Kuroo didn’t really care as he was content with the heat on his skin. 

* * *

Kenma actually runs off to a bench by a decorated fountain, where a nearby hair salon and candy shop stood right next to each other and how above them was the electronic store on the second floor, Kenma would have to check it out later. He may have broken his phone charger, and is currently using Kuroo’s in secret because he knew Kuroo would nag him about breaking Kuroo’s charger too. Kuroo wasn’t wrong to not trust Kenma with any chargers, with the exception of a laptop charger since Kenma would never game on a laptop. Kenma would rather play on his phone than play on Kuroo’s depraved laptop full of whatever the hell his boyfriend keeps on there, he didn’t want to explore it, that’s all he can really say after discovering some of the weird google searches Kuroo had open in his tabs. 

Kenma can finally take his apple pie out of his little red pouch that somehow didn’t destroy his pie when Kuroo had forced him to run like a gazelle when Kenma hated running when it wasn’t necessary. Kenma had a great big smile, Kuroo and Kageyama both sat to the right and left of him. Being the smallest, always meant he had to be in the middle, even on the bus trips when they’d go to another school, he’d be sandwiched between Lev and Kuroo and that was always hell. 

Kenma was about to take a bite into his pie before he noticed Kageyama opening up his own black bag and uncovering what was supposed to be a sandwich, but looked more like mush and almost like a ball of unrecognizable food. Kageyama’s shoulders dropped in disappointment, and he got up from the bench to toss the sandwich in the trash. 

“It was too wet and smushed to even look a tiny bit appetizing, I guess I can survive until we get to the food court, is it open, Kuroo-san?” 

Kenma looked back at his pie and then back at Kageyama who looked genuinely distraught about his sandwich, considering Kageyama had probably only eaten blueberry yogurt which isn’t much when you compare it to an apple pie. Kenma was hungry, but he wasn’t selfish nor was it Kuroo who’d he share it with. If it was Kuroo, he probably wouldn’t have any thoughts of sharing because Kuroo somehow always took the biggest bite he could get and only made Kenma rage that Kuroo did that on purpose and etc. Kuroo was a handful when it came to sharing food with, but Kageyama on the other hand was an entirely different being from Kuroo. 

So, Kenma does something that has Kuroo giving him an incredulous look before the other can reply to Kageyama’s question. He holds out his pie towards Kageyama and stares right into Kageyama’s eyes, which were as gorgeous as Kuroo’s been bragging about since their bus ride. 

Kageyama found himself looking at the pie in Kenma’s small hands, he could feel his stomach clench at the thought of getting even just a tiny piece of it into his body. But then he returns his attention back to Kenma’s face, which was making Kageyama feel hesitant on why Kenma would share the pie he’d so desperately wanted to eat. But Kenma’s eyes and facial expression say otherwise, Kenma simply gives him a small nod, almost saying ‘go ahead’ or ‘it’s okay if it’s you’. 

And that in itself made Kageyama realize that Kenma _liked_ him enough that he’d share his pie with him. The realization makes Kageyama smile nervously at Kenma, Kuroo’s just watching them with obvious jealousy written all over his face. It seems Kenma doesn’t even share with Kuroo and that pushes Kageyama to say something. He had to say if it was okay, Kageyama still felt like he might annoy Kenma for taking a bite of the pie. Those second thoughts always coming back and forth, like his parents taught him to never trust, even in innocent gestures such as this. 

Kageyama hated having these feelings but it was as if they were injected in his veins, it would take a lot to get rid of them even with Kuroo and Kenma’s amazing help. 

“Are you sure this is alright, Kenma-san? I can just go to the food co-” 

Kuroo replies, regretfully, “Forgot to tell you, the food court doesn’t open until noon, oops.” 

Kenma continues to push the pie in his hand towards Kageyama, he kinda expected Kageyama to be the type of person who dislikes ‘annoying’ or being a burden in any circumstance. It made sense, with his parents, the trauma from his middle school volleyball team, it’s no surprise that Kageyama feels so poorly about himself. 

“Just take a bite, Kageyama, I doubt you’re a fatass like Kuroo who thinks swallowing with his whole mouth is considered a ‘bite’, I’m sharing it with you because you need to eat something too.” 

Kenma watches as Kageyama absorbs what he said, Kenma feels so much better when he sees Kageyama carefully grab the apple pie and lift it to his lips, the bite he takes isn’t too big nor too small. And Kenma gives him a thumbs up, as Kageyama gives him back his pie and as he slowly swallows the taste of apples down his throat. The pie had been easy to digest, because Kageyama wipes the crumbs on his face and can’t help but say his gratitude to Kenma.

“Thank you, Kenma-san.” Kageyama says it so softly, both Kuroo and Kenma just look at him in wonder, he really was going to be a great part of their team, the two of them thought. Kuroo has to ruin the moment when he replies to Kenma calling him a fatass. 

“For your information, _pudding boy,_ I am not a fatass, that’s just rude as hell to say to your boyfriend, do you see what I have to deal with, Kageyama, he isn’t as nice as you like to think.”

Kenma just enjoys his pie, completely ignoring Kuroo as he and Kageyama are kind of having a moment as the two just stare at each other. Kuroo can spot it and he throws himself back onto the bench as he’d stood up to argue with Kenma for calling him a fatass. 

“So, what are we gonna do then, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san?” Kageyama had been the one to break free from the staring contest that had unleashed between him and Kenma, now Kuroo was frowning as he didn’t really know where they should start, what to show Kageyama at first. 

* * *

Kenma just glanced at the two as he slowly enjoyed his pie, nothing could ruin this moment, at least that’s what he thought when Kuroo jumped up from the bench and almost made him drop his pie. Kenma scrambled to hold the pie as tight as possible, his hair moved wildly as he maintained the balance of his pie in his hand and his eyes had almost popped out of his head. 

Kenma punches Kuroo’s ass for almost making him drop his pie. 

“Oi, what was that for?!”

“You almost made me drop my apple pie!!” Kenma yells at him, then proceeds to look at his pie with love and is now starting to eat the pie faster as he wouldn’t want to risk it falling onto the floor. Kuroo just shakes his head in disappointment at Kenma, oh, how Kenma loves his damn apple pies, god forbid if Kuroo accidentally made it fall. All hell would be unleashed if that were to happen. 

“Yeah, yeah, kiss my ass when we get home, I’ve got a good idea!”

Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuroo, as he finally finishes his pie, he leans his head on the bench and closes his eyes. He hadn’t expected the morning to be this wild. But then again, he was dating Kuroo. 

Kageyama perks up and also stands up from the bench, causing Kenma to open his eyes once more and to see Kuroo towering over him with his classic stupid grin, wide and full of shit. Oh god, that’s all Kenma thinks before Kuroo spills out his idea.

“Kageyama should get a haircut, hell even you should get one too, Kenma, you’d both look super sexy, ohhh, especially when I call the team on Sunday, they’ll be in for a hell of a treat.”

Kenma wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt about cutting his hair, he didn’t want to think about the attention a new haircut would bring from Lev, or worse of all if Bokuto and Hinata saw him with short hair. Those two wouldn’t stop praising his haircut, he did not want to deal with them if he did get a haircut. Which he wasn’t, at least he hoped, but Kageyama unexpectedly agreed to Kuroo’s idea. _What the hell._

“I think a new haircut would help me boost my confidence, it does seem fitting to change my hair since I won’t be on Karasuno anymore, Nekoma Kageyama should look different, right?” Kageyama asks Kuroo, waits in anticipation as to what Kenma will say for his own hair. If one thing was for sure, Kageyama genuinely looked excited for a haircut and the look on his face managed to convince Kenma to cut his hair too.

“I’ll do it, too...Just don’t take pictures of me, Kuroo! I’m warning you, I’ll get Kageyama to help me bury you.” Kenma slowly gets up from the bench and walks over to the trash bin and tosses the small box that once held an apple pie in it, the pie will be missed as Kenma knew he’d be hungry the more they explored the mall. 

“AW YEAH, I’ll pay for both of you guys, so move your asses, I wanna see how hot you’ll both look with new hairstyles!” Kuroo’s urging them like a salesman, Kenma just grabs Kageyama’s hand and Kuroo’s and the three start walking over to the hair salon that was a few feet away from where they sat. 

* * *

As the three were almost to the hair salon, two other teenagers had walked into the mall’s entrance and wandered near the bench, one of them started to squint at the three heads that walked right into the hair salon. 

“What the fuck are you looking at a hair salon for, when we came here to get _your_ dumbass a new laptop, shittykawa?” Iwaizumi turned around to see where Oikawa was staring, it was just three other boys, nothing special. Except Iwaizumi recognized the mismatched bleached hair and the other raven haired individual who had hair that would make anyone wonder if that person has bedhead hair or if they genuinely styled their hair like that. But he didn’t recognize the other individual in the red short shorts, honestly he wasn’t curious enough to care. 

But Oikawa cared, oh, he was intrigued. How could he not when he watches the three individuals enter the salon and disappear from his watchful gaze. 

“Iwa-chan, I _know_ you saw that was rooster head-san and pudding head-chan, but who, I mean _who_ the fuck was that person they were with? Did you see those shorts?! I know the captain of Nekoma’s kinda a weirdo, but no, he wouldn’t get a girlfriend before _I_ did!” 

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a dirty look, all he can do is sigh at his friend’s dumbassery, why in the world he’s still friends with this kind of person is something he himself won’t understand. Oikawa Tooru was an enigma with how he can go from a serious volleyball player to a complete dumbass who is too damn nosey for his own good.

“You’re so fucking stupid, you’re lucky I can deal with your bullshit, now come on!” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by his shirt and has to drag Oikawa all the way to the escalators, in which they would be heading to the electronic store that was above the hair salon. Oikawa’s protests were rather loud, but Iwaizumi tuned him out and only thought about how nice it’ll be for him to have his damn laptop back again, instead of Oikawa hogging it and never charging it because Oikawa being Oikawa couldn’t care less for Iwaizumi’s things.

“WAHH, COME ON IWA-CHAN, LET ME GO, I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS!”

As they reach the second floor, Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa and points at the store that they were in Tokyo for. 

“Go in, I’m not letting you _harass_ another volleyball team’s friend just because you assume that Kuroo has a girlfriend. I'll beat you in this mall if I have to stop you from being so invested in other people’s lives.”

Oikawa fixes his shirt and turns away from Oikawa, he walks towards the store, not caring if Iwaizumi follows or not, at least for a minute, because then he turns around again and puts his hand on his hip as he waits for Iwaizumi.

“Well? Come on, meanie, at least help me shop for a good laptop, I promise you I won’t bother rooster-head and his pudding cup of a boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi just groans and rubs the temple of his forehead, “You’re such an asshole, call them by their real names, shithead.”

Iwaizumi is already standing by Oikawa and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and pulls Iwaizumi by his arm, the two disappear into the grey yet mesmerizing store that held all kinds of phones, laptops, and even gaming consoles. 

“I just find it funny that you get your pantys in a twist just because I don’t call pu-”

A loud slap is heard, Oikawa whines out and the two start looking around the store, completely unaware that Kageyama was below them cutting his bangs, trimming the sides of his iconic hair, that he would soon look different from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be sure to post links of the haircuts kageyama and kenma get once i post that chapter, other than that, i'm starting to realize how chaotic it's gonna get once we get to the chapters involving the days of sunday/monday. 
> 
> As always please enjoy, maybe get some popcorn because i've almost hit 20k words u-u


End file.
